crossover_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Oshawott777/Street Fighter V
Sodom-A former leader of the Mad Gear gang, he dreams of rebuilding his empire, and is surprisingly honorable considering his past. Sodom is obsessed with Japanese culture, and is able to nimbly wield a number of weapons such as jitte and katana. He also enjoys driving around in his tastefully decorated large truck! Mike Haggar-Whether as pro wrestler or mayor of Metro City, Mike has unflinchingly stood up to his enemies without fail. Watch out for his body press! The current mayor of Metro City, Mike tempered his physique through street fighting before turning pro wrestler for the CWA, the same association that occasionally hosts Zangief. He's also often invited to give lectures across the country. Mike has a daughter named Jessica. He hasn't appeared in previous Street Fighter entries, but at least that means he's never been one of the villains! Carlos Miyamoto-A mysterious man from South America. A former bodyguard who has mastered the art of Iai-do. Currently he's staying in Haggar's mansion, and hopes to bring real peace to Metro City. His special wheel throw gave him backaches, so he's no longer using it. Maki Genryusai- Born into the Bushinryu Household, her sister Nana is engaged to Guy. Currently studying ninjutsu under the 38th head of the Bushinryu Clan. She's a tonfa specialist, and was the leader of a group of gang when she was younger. She hates things that are in a pain in the rear. Guy-It's the sneaker-wearing ninja, the successor to the Bushinryu Clan, Guy! He was also one of the main characters in Final Fight! Guy is a ninja that specializes in the Bushinryu style of fighting. His body is a weapon in itself. He moves around with blazing fast speed, and always keeps his cool demeanor no matter the situation. He speaks in an antiquated way. He also cooks a mean baked potato! Hugo-Hugo teams up with his former Mad Gear partner, Poison. Together they form a formidable tag team that does what they want, when they want! They're currently traveling the world, fighting numerous wrestling organizations. Poison-After the destruction of Mad Gear, Poison became a promoter for a pro wrestling company. Poison is a mystery wrapped up in a beautiful package! She's currently traveling the world with Hugo for their next adventure. Cody-Today we'll introduce you to the hero of classic Final Fight series, Cody! He's the man responsible for taking down Mad Gear with his fists (and knives, and iron pipes, and katanas...) Cody saved Metro City from a future of chaos, but the peace he established wasn't what he really wanted, and he began to cause destruction wherever he went, eventually ending up in prison. He has a brother named Kyle, but we haven't seen him appear in a game... yet! Damnd-This is Damnd, a member of the Mad Gear gang from Final Fight! He's a smart guy in battle; when he gets into trouble, he hollars at his friends to back him up. He's also got a mean spinning kick. Damnd is the guy who kidnapped Mike Haggar's daughter Jessica in Final Fight. That's one way to get the mayor's attention! Damnd is all about getting the upper hand; he has his moles in the local police department AND the FBI, and he's not below using underhanded tactics in a fight. Rolento-Rolento is a mean, tough soldier with a penchant for knives, wires and batons! He's a former member of Mad Gear, and knows Hugo and Poison well. He also rolls everywhere. Who needs walking? Rolento continues to fight in pursuit of his ideal nation state. He wishes for all of his citizens to be soldiers. His convictions run strong, even in the face of a near impossible dream. He's definitely not the kind of guy I want as a boss, let me tell you... Eddie E-This cop is as rotten as they come! He may tell you that he keeps the peace around Metro City, but he does what he likes! Eddie is your prototypical bad guy that helps out the strong and crushes the weak under his foot...but only at a price. He attacks anyone who puts up a fight with his trusty baton, and chews his trademark gum to get him through a long day at work. He chews a special gum called #42910 on the regular. Abigail-Abigail is the giant of the Mad Gear gang, and never seen without his trademark leopard tanktop. You'd hate to see this guy running straight at you! He's apparently a competitive quiz taker. He claims he hails from Holland, but his passport says he's actually from Canada. Along with Hugo, he was known as the enforcer of the Mad Gear gang. He doesn't have a fighting style of his own, he just loves getting into fights and charging headfirst into anyone that gets in his way. Belger-He's aged a little, but this is the man who once gripped Metro City in fear, and he was in a freaking wheelchair! But don't underestimate him, his shotgun packs a wallop, so getting in close to the Mad Gear boss is a nigh impossible task! To show just how much power he wields over Mad Gear and Metro City, Belger sits in his specialized wheelchair, equipped with a high powered shotgun. His legs are actually perfectly fine; and he's incredibly quick on his feet when he wants to show off. But he wants everyone to see that he can control Metro City through fear, violence and money...all while sitting in a wheelchair. D.D.-D.D. carries a unique genetic code that was bestowed upon him by a mysterious organization. He's known as Code Holder, and fights with bludgeoning force and power, thanks to his destructive fists which glow a deep crimson. His real name was Daisuke Dejima, and in the past saved Metro City from a huge crisis when he battled alongside his friends. Luke-Known as the Code Holder, Luke possesses special genetics given to him by a mysterious organization, much like D.D. He favors kicks as his weapon of choice and loves to mix it up with a variety of combos. He's not much of a talker and lets his feet do the talking. Cool, stoic and powerful. Ingrid-Ingrid is known as the Natural Code of the Code Holders. She's a mysterious girl with powerful abilities and an important destiny. Despite her small stature she loves to trifle with her opponents using her abilities. The crest she wears depicts the sun, horns of a cow, leaf and the god Isis. She apparently has a certain relationship with another Code Holder... Mootaru-Hey everyone, take a look at this fella! He's a real man of the seas, a modern day Popeye if you will! This man, who's the eldest son of a family of fisherman from Norway, had the opportunity to fight Ryu in the past. The big barrel that Momotaru carries around is used to attack his opponents. While he looks like a big ol' tough guy, he's actually pretty nice. The name of the ship him and his siblings use to fish is called the Anchor. Baus-Hello everyone! This here is yet another man of the sea, with extraordinary strength. He didn't even train to get those muscles; they just came to him naturally! I guess that's what happens when you have a tough job to do? Baus is the second oldest in his family, and uses the gigantic bottle he carries around as a weapon. He has a habit of speaking very quickly, in a very angry tone, but no one pays attention to him...because he's too hard to understand. Out of all his siblings, hes the only one that's married. Beard-This guy is a pretty sturdy fisherman. He's also a fighter! Apparently he wants to challenge Rufus to a fight. Why? Your guess is as good as mine... Beard is the youngest brother in a fishing family. He fights by throwing mini-sharks at his opponents, and drawing them in using his right hook-hand. He's primarily a grappler character. He's the most rambunctious of his brothers, but he seems that he can't win against his sister, who is the youngest of all. Shadow-He reminds me a lot of someone. Who could it be? He fights using a combination of Psycho Power and mechanical abilities. A fighter who was reconstructed by Shadaloo. Using the latest in technological advancements and Psycho Power he received from Lord Bison, he can take down even the strongest of foes. While fighting he slowly began to regain his memories, leading to his escape from Shadaloo. He has a rechargeable Psycho Battery on his back, which allows him to operate continuously for 48 hours. Special Moves Shadow Boom: He throws a projectile of compressed Psycho Power. Shadow Shell: Fires a burst of Psycho Power from his feet. Shadow Assault: Absorbs energy from his opponent. Just who could he be? (Parallel universe) See you next time! Shadow Lady-Let's meet another one of the reconstructed Shadaloo soldiers. She fights with a weaponized, mechanical body. Her movement and battle abilities are top-notch! Unfortunately she escaped from our clutches. A fighter who was reconstructed by Shadaloo. Unlike Shadow, she's only been mechanized (she rejected Psycho Power...?). She's able to triple jump thanks to the mini-vernier thrusters in her feet. She regained her memories shortly after the reconstruction and escaped from Shadaloo. She then joined forces with Shadow, and the two battle day and night to defeat evil. Special Moves Miracle Drill: Advances forward using her L-Ceramic titanium alloy drill. Plasma Barrier: releases electricity from her body. Also has - Super Thick Laser, Big Bang Laser Just who could she be? (Parallel universe) See you next time! Dark Sakura-Just by getting a suntan, Sakura gets more moves, and her Hadoken becomes a beam. Wow, I need to get a suntan! Sakura trained together with Ryu during the summer vacation, and learned various new moves, including mastering one that delivers a thousand strikes in an instant. Having trained on a beach in a southern country, Sakura got a deep suntan. Ah, so her powers aren't the result of having awakened some latent power...just pure determination... Lucia-A hot-blooded detective that protects the peace in Metro City. She uses her long legs to deliver powerful kick attacks. Her special move, Fire Spinner, sets any troublemakers ablaze! She's a detective with Metro City's Special Criminal Investigation Unit. She fights using self-taught kempo and self-defense arts, and is particularly skilled in attacks using a police baton. As she hates cooking and housework, she takes care of meals by going to her favorite Vietnamese restaurant, or with instant ramen. Dean-All we know about this mysterious individual is that he's a former street fighter named Dean. He's able to collect the energy in the air around him and release it as electricity. A young man who lost his family to the criminal organization the Skull Cross Gang, which is a lower branch of the Mad Gear organization. He fights together with Haggar and Lucia to get rid of them once and for all. He is proficient in using a hammer as a weapon. If he likes beef and rice with curry...then surely he must also like beef and rice with curry...right? Jessica-The daughter of a certain muscle-bound mayor. For a while, she was dating her savior, Cody, and they made for a happy couple. But now... As the mayor's daughter, she was kidnapped by the criminal organization Mad Gear, who wanted to disrupt peace and tranquility in the city. Haggar, Guy, and Cody successfully rescued her, and afterwards she and Cody began dating. However, Cody was jailed after repeated incidents of violence, and ultimately, they broke up. Currently, Jessica is studying abroad in France. J-Though extremely introverted, in a battle his quick dashes and lightning-like jumps can overwhelm his opponents. It's impossible to escape once he gets you in his punch barrage. After the collapse of the Mad Gear gang, he spends his time hanging out with Abigail and Axl. Though he may not look it, he's a major health nut who only drinks decaffeinated coffee. Two-P-He was found collapsed half-naked on the street by a Mad Gear member. Having lost his memory, he doesn't even remember his birthday. He's skillful in the use of heavy weapons. He has a sense of humor and often cracks jokes. He's often known for saying "Ah, that guy's just like me!" Jake-Jake's a former fighter who used to be a bouncer at a bar. As they appreciated his skills, he joined the Mad Gear gang. After the fall of Mad Gear, he went back to his hometown, but recent reports have sighted him rumbling around in Metro City again... Simons-He has a family, which is quite rare among the Mad Gear members. On his days off he likes to take his wife and kids to the Metro City Bay Area park. Apparently, his wife is quite frugal - the other day he bought one of those cleaning robots, named "Manbo" without asking her first, and they got into a disagreement over it. Dug-This guy right here is a beer lover. He's a bit naïve, and leads a depraved lifestyle. Despite the differences in personality, he's good friends with Simons. He has a love for women, beer, and gambling. He goes throughout town catcalling women with phrases so dirty, I dare not repeat them here. When he was younger he had a pretty unique haircut, but now is worried about his hairline. I guess the simple solution was to just lop it all off... Bred-This poor guy has seen his beloved car get smashed to pieces on multiple occasions. At some point he must have had a black cat cross his path while walking under a ladder! He's the type of guy who always ends up getting into trouble. He's a nice fellow who looks after his juniors, often enjoying meals with them in the diners throughout Metro City. Apparently, his favorite food is waffles. His friends call him "Lil' Pol." He's not the type of guy who'd believe in fortune telling. El Gado-He's the knife specialist in the Mad Gear gang. His super-fast sliding move comes at you from out of nowhere. Before coming to Metro City, he served as a guerilla soldier. He often participates in knife-throwing competitions with his friend Holly Wood. His colleagues are terrified of him since he sleeps with his eyes open. He never talks about the past, but there seems to be some reason why he's working with the Mad Gear gang now... Holly Wood-He's the other knife specialist in the Mad Gear gang. A cruel individual who delights in killing people, he was imprisoned, but managed to escape and joined up with Mad Gear. His love of dance is a bit unexpected, but that's where he got his name from. With his pinpoint knife accuracy, he's able to create a bloodbath through carving up his victims. Seems he considers killing to be an art form... Roxy-Roxy, the beautiful flower (...?) of the Mad Gear gang. She was raised in the same Los Angeles orphanage as Poison, but she doesn't talk about her past much. Her trademark is her husky voice. Currently she's hanging out together with Abigail, Axl, and J in the Metro City Bay Area. She loves wasting time on trivial pursuits. Axl-His black leather jacket is pretty cool. Watch out for his powerful double hammer punch. His defense is air-tight. He loves motorcycles and vehicles. He and his companions can be heard screeching throughout Metro City in the middle of the night. He also loves Japanese soft drinks, which are rich in calcium and iron. Slash-He's grown his hair out. He fights using whatever happens to be nearby as a weapon. He absolutely hates to lose. With his high sense of professionalism, he's respected within the Mad Gear gang. He's a man of few words and gives off a silent aura, but he can get pretty animated when he's playing games. He likes watching soccer (just watching, not playing). Wong Who-This giant works near the Metro City bay, smuggling and selling weapons. He's got a tattoo of a large tiger on his back. Apparently, he has a relative who works for an Asian drug cartel who is able to spit poison from his mouth. Bill Bull-This is another one of the guys who just came rushing in head first. Sometimes he'd do a powerful front kick as well. He's a violent drinker who carries a busted beer bottle. ...Scary. He's famous for his special cocktail blend which includes sauce, soy sauce, mustard, red chili oil, and salad dressing. Lately he's added honey, which gives it a softer flavor. Apparently, he tried dieting once, but couldn't stick with it. G. Oriber-Full of confidence, this guy has an overwhelming presence. He's exceptionally proud of his sideburns - he doesn't use an electric razor, but rather a straight blade to trim them. The G in his name stands for Graham. Bratken-He's got a wild look with those ripped-off sleeves. He's as powerful as he looks, but he's actually very kind-hearted. He lives in an old castle in the Netherlands, in a room specially prepared for him filled with toys. He uses his excessive power and becomes violent against anything that gets in his way, repelling intruders with his Bratken Punch and Bratken Kick. He has a teddy bear for a best friend. Freddie-This guy is as tough as they come, and his attacks are just as burly as his looks! His hip attack is particularly strong! However, he's got a strong sense of justice. A former marine, he clashed against his commanding officer, who was corrupt and only wanted control of the unit for himself. During a battle his gun went off accidentally, killing the commander. He was discharged following several heated arguments and fights. Afterwards, he took some of his follow soldiers with him and formed a mercenary unit, operating in France but participating in battles worldwide. It's said that he currently has ties with a certain gang... Philippe-White-painted face, and a red nose...Phillippe is a popular guy who manages his own circus unit. However, the truth behind the façade is... He's the leader of a traveling circus that travels to every country in the world. An entertainer, he's proficient in handling wild beasts and juggling, things that captivate his audiences. However, his true profession is being the leader of a criminal group that specializes in the smuggling and sale of illegal goods such as weapons and drugs. He doesn't often fight himself, but when he does, he utilizes his well-trained body, his cane, and his whip to dish out devastating attacks. Retu-This large fellow is all decked out in kabuki makeup. Apparently, no one has ever seen his real face. Oh, and he's not related to the Retsu from Street Fighter. They're two separate people. This mysterious guy is always wearing his kabuki makeup. A member of Mad Gear, he shifted their base of operations to Japan and is currently involved in criminal activity in the Asian region. He's particularly skilled at kidnappings, intimidation, and destructive activities. It seems like he has some issues with someone affiliated with the Bushinryu in the past... His special move is the Kaiten Senpukyaku! Won Won-With his refined taste palette, he is a chef in his own right. He likes making rice noodle dishes. ...Hey, your cooking knife shouldn't be used as a weapon! A lively and powerful sailor. He considers the port of Hong Kong his turf, and even the local mafia, the One Hundred Dragons, respects his claim. He brandishes his butchers knife as a weapon...geez, that's dangerous! Also watch out for his powerful elbow drop. Kyle-Cool yet straightforward youth that lives in Metro City. Apparently, he's a certain someone's younger brother...? A young man with military experience, who takes part in the fight clubs held late at night in the subway. He's currently living off money he makes by defeat opponents with his quick punches, which he's able to do thanks to his gym training. Although he's a rookie, he still has plenty of potential. He also enjoys playing pool. Yuriko Hibiki-Well, here's a rare one - this is Yuriko Hibiki, Dan's younger sister (in a parallel universe). She's a good-natured girl, who looks after her free-spirited brother while going to school. Apparently, she's a pitcher on a softball team. A curious girl, she is quietly following her older brother as he travels around the world to promote the Saikyo style (she's so stealthy that neither Dan, the player, or even the dev staff is aware of her presence...). Yuriko has no interest in martial arts herself, and wishes her brother would mellow out. Recognizing that he does have business sense, she dreams of one day running an internet shopping website together with him (parallel universe). Eliza-Extremely proficient with handling a knife, she uses her quick speed to defeat her foes! Her irregular knife attacks are very difficult to avoid. She's prone to get caught up in fads, but quickly loses interest. She was once the vocalist for a band, but also lost interest and quit. She's currently on the lookout for a lover! She has a twin brother, named Robert. Mary-Here we have another sexy knife thrower. Apparently she's very particular with her health in order to maintain her beautiful figure. She enjoys going jogging with her brother Leon at the Metro City Bayside area. Through jogging she's built up strength in her leg muscles, which increases the force behind her powerful kicks. She has a thing for cleanliness, so her room is always in perfect order. When she was younger, she wanted to be a florist. Elick-This guy uses a homemade power generator to light up his attacks. He does aerobics at the gym in secret from his friends. Admiring his father, who worked at the Metro City power plant, he began studying electrical engineering on his own. However, he's had a mischievous personality ever since he was a child. Lately he's paired up with the locals and is getting wrapped up in criminal activities. Joe (Final Fight 2)-This dangerous guy attacks by throwing Molotov cocktails. He's known for sudden outbursts of anger, so his comrades are always a bit fearful of him. As he loves things that are red, he eats tomato sauce spaghetti every day. He grew up in a household that was pretty strict about studying and discipline. He's quiet-natured in front of friends and family, so in order to blow off steam, he sets fire to things. As a result, he's been arrested countless times. Eliot-He deals in weapons and illegal contraband. Quiet and honest, he's highly trusted by his friends. Seems like he'd be a pretty decent guy if he worked on the other side of the law. He has the keys to a secret warehouse at the harbor., which he keeps on his person at all times. When business deals are going down, he acts as the gatekeeper, threatening anyone who comes near. He's a heavy drinker, and is prone to telling stories about the past, while crying, when drunk. He's got a pretty good memory, so when he's really drunk, the stories can get quite long. Mark-His love of beautiful things is rivaled only by his love for himself, kind of similar to Vega. He uses a nice cologne, so even when he hides, you can smell him a mile away. His dream was to become an actor, thanks to a movie he saw when he was younger. He went to various auditions, but being overly self-conscious lead to him failing every one. Falling on hard times, he turned to a life of crime. Even while being a member of a criminal gang, he still hasn't given up on his dream to become an actor, taking good care of his personal appearance. He's prone to over-reactions, and has a large voice. Shadow Lady-Let's meet another one of the reconstructed Shadaloo soldiers. She fights with a weaponized, mechanical body. Her movement and battle abilities are top-notch! Unfortunately she escaped from our clutches. A fighter who was reconstructed by Shadaloo. Unlike Shadow, she's only been mechanized (she rejected Psycho Power...?). She's able to triple jump thanks to the mini-vernier thrusters in her feet. She regained her memories shortly after the reconstruction and escaped from Shadaloo. She then joined forces with Shadow, and the two battle day and night to defeat evil. Special Moves Miracle Drill: Advances forward using her L-Ceramic titanium alloy drill. Plasma Barrier: releases electricity from her body. Also has - Super Thick Laser, Big Bang Laser Just who could she be? (Parallel universe) Jack-Jack's a pretty fashionable guy. In particular, he really likes his hat. Apparently, he played baseball back when he was in school. He has a tendency to blow all his money on clothes and accessories. His room is full of clothes - so much so, that it's impossible to walk without stepping on some wardrobe item. He thinks that he'd like to run his own fashion store someday. Lately, he's worried about losing his hair. Mic-What an elegantly shaved head he has. That's not the work of a pro - he takes care of his shaving duties in his own bathroom. He's got a very peculiar aesthetic sense. While stoic, he's also a bit too over-confident, which leads to him sometimes looking down on others. Lately he's been doing muscle training at the gym while listening to the latest in French hip hop. The roof leaks in the apartment complex where he lives are out of control. Bull-This guy came to Metro City in search of fortune. Though it's not obvious thanks to his muscle-bound body and tough hairstyle, he's actually a pretty nice guy. He's married, with a daughter. Having been raised in the great wilderness, he has a profound love for animals and nature. He used to own a white dog that he'd found. Having hurt his lower back on the job, he's now thinking about changing jobs. Hey, didn't we already cover someone named Bull? ...Oh right, that'd be Bill Bull. Atlas-His highly-refined body is his weapon. He drinks from morning until night, and is feared as the town's hooligan. He's always involved in some kind of trouble. Up until college, he was a very promising football prospect. However, he developed an interest in fighting, and began to learn wrestling and self-defense. Unfortunately, he was involved in a car accident which forced him to give up on becoming a professional athlete. Now he leads a life of alcohol and violence. Jony-This guy's default emotion is anger. These hot-headed types are scary, but his short-temper is one of his weaknesses. He's friends with the city's troublemaker, Atlas - they even have matching accessories. His signature attack is an open-handed palm strike. He has a unique, powerful voice, so he can intimidate his opponents just by yelling at them. Schot-Here's another guy with a wild haircut. You can tell this is a small fry just by looking at him! He'd probably run away screaming like a little girl! ...Uh-oh, I think I made him angry... This young man was a member of a punk rock band in his home country of England. He was friends with the band Big B & Bullheads. Now he works a part-time job at a punk music record shop. He works as an underling for a certain criminal organization for pocket change. He's quick to get into fights, so he's often getting himself into trouble. Elijah-He works as a smuggler for a criminal organization. He's very well informed, and has connections with various other organizations. As he's tight-lipped and compassionate, he's trusted by many different people. He used to be known for his silky-smooth hair, but ever since his favorite rinse went out of production, it's gone all rough and dry. Lately, inspired by superhero movies, he's decided to grow out his beard. It suits him. He lives downtown together with his mother. They quarrel often, but that can be taken as a sign of affection. Dave-Rumor has it that this gargantuan police officer has ties with a criminal organization. His reign of terror and extortion against the local thugs knows no bounds. What a terrible guy! Skilled with attacks using his tonfa stick, and his butt. He camps out at the gas station where smugglers gather, and engages in nefarious schemes. He owns several customized patrol cars and monster trucks. He's got a thing for the hot-blooded detective, Lucia. Callman-He's the owner/bouncer of a bar called Club Sims. He is a source of various information within Metro City. His repeated attacks from his buff upper body are a powerful force! He may speak softly, but watch out when this guy gets angry. His subordinates respectfully refer to him as Mr. Callman. He takes pride in being a professional, and seeing things through to the end. The bar's most popular item is the fish & chips. The fish is fried in peanut oil, for a taste of Callman's hometown. It goes great with stout beer. (...I kinda went off on a tangent there, eh?) Caine-This hunchbacked fellow attacks using tools. Apparently, he doesn't get along well with others. Rumor has it that he's taking kickbacks from a certain organization... He's had an interest in breaking down machines ever since he was a child. His father worked at an automobile factory - he'd quietly steal his tools, break down various machines, and then put them back together. In order to keep up his hobby and not run out of machines to break down, he left home and began living in a scrapyard. While he's got enough arm strength to be able to twist off steel pipes, he doesn't have any experience as a fighter. His fighting style is self-taught. Drake-He uses a giant anchor as a weapon. This boat captain looks like he came straight outta the pages of a comic book. These sea-faring guys are really cool! You'll find him at the pier, where he owns a modified ship, and leads a gang of thugs. He belongs to a suspicious organization, which is apparently involved in weapon smuggling. He's got amazing physical strength. He can leap up high into the air and come crashing down with a devastating butt attack. Wong-A gangster known for his pigtail, and carrying around a set of prayer beads. He's the owner of a Chinese restaurant, but in his off hours... A secret boss in Chinatown, who collects info about the city while running his Chinese restaurant. He distributes the weapons that come through the port. With his cracked voice it's difficult to make out what he's saying, but he does have a cute smile. Stray-With his long coat and sunglasses this guy is pretty suspicious. His thirst for blood is quite palpable! He probably also likes dark places, huh... He's got an artificial metal arm, and to top it off, he wears spiked brass knuckles, making punches from this guy no laughing matter! Rumor has it he's working in secret with a certain organization, having hid his background as a serial killer. Apparently, he's got some kind of history with Dean... Black-This gentleman stands out with his eyepatch and his extremely toned body. He uses a skull mark, which is quite similar to our Shadaloo logo. A former mercenary who was once a part of a special forces unit. He gathered together former soldiers and formed a military unit of his own. He's a ruthless killing machine, proficient in handling knives, and various martial arts. It's rumored that he has ties with the Mad Gear criminal organization. Hunter-This weird dude wears a mask and carries a baseball bat on his back. He speaks nonsense while approaching you...man, that's scary! This guy looks like a baseball player, but he hates sports...? What's the deal? This is one of the generic gang members you encounter on the street. He likes to sneak up from behind and attack with that bat. Word is, under that mask, he's actually a handsome fellow. Joe-He's certainly got a unique look. He's got what looks like a gas mask equipped...perhaps he suffers from allergies? He likes to toy with his opponents with his quick movements. He's always moving around, and seems to be unable to settle down. He likes marching to the beat of his own drum, and does his best to stand out in a crowd. His favorite type of nuts is cashews, while he hates green-colored bugs. Arby-A strong and powerful giant. He wanders around between organizations, selling his brute force as a bouncer. He developed an interested in sumo wrestling having seen it on TV a while back, and learned how to perform the open palm strike and face strike on his own. He's unexpectedly a very caring person, often taking on his friend's debts. He works not necessarily for money, but is looking for a place where he can show off his excessive power. Billy-Check out this guy's eye shadow and mohawk. His bark is worse than his bite, but he certainly loves to bark. He's the type who's more into the journey itself than the end goal. He came to the US two years ago from England. He's staying with friends who he met at punk band events. While out causing a ruckus with his friends, before they realized it, they'd formed a gang. However, unexpectedly, he's quite knowledgeable in romantic literature and theater. Rick-This guy attacks using his metal claws! You have to watch out for his powerful rushing attacks! Apparently, even if you defeat him, he can restore his vitality after taking a power nap. (Doesn't apply in-game though.) He joined a gang upon the invite of a guy he met in jail. He has a habit of slicing up park benches and signs using those sharpened claws of his. ...That's some serious property damage! Kids, don't try this at home (or outside for that matter)! Fritz-This guy loves his stick grenades. The handle is made from wood, and with him always gripping them they have a nice, worn-in warmth which makes them quite comfy...whoa, they're not comfortable, they're dangerous! He inherited the family business, but had trouble keeping it running. As he was running out of money, he stumbled upon a large cache of grenades in his grandfather's warehouse. He used them to rob banks, and eventually joined a gang. Currently he's smuggling weapons while participating in gang activities. G-This guy loves himself. Even today he's out and about on the streets, committing crimes with other hoodlums. He's a bit clumsy, which is a little charming. Oh, and there's no relation to other characters named "G"... His "Kenka Kick" is his finishing attack! The "G" in his name comes from "great." Rainy days where he can't properly style his hair are days off. He's quite generous, and especially extravagant with his friends, so before he realizes it all the money he's accumulated is gone in an instant. Elias-This guy attacks with lightning-fast speed using his rod. He has a mind for otherworldly things like jinxes, and lucky items, and is very good at fortune telling. As his fortunes are often accurate, it creeps his friends out. He has a very unique laugh - once you've heard it, you will never forget it. He's skilled at astrology, is very well-read and knowledgeable, and is also good at housekeeping. He's not a man of many words. ...Seems like he prefers the indoors? Fat Jack-お疲れ様です。キャラ図鑑ですッ！ のんびりしているがキレると怖い ギャングの下っ端ジャックさんです。 コールマンさんのチームに所属しています。 メトロシティダウンタウンで活動する大男。 怪力がウリで破壊活動を担当する。 メトロシティ市警の警官と良く揉めている様子。 最近メトロシティ市内にできた ジャパニーズラーメン屋に通い詰めているらしい。 ではまた次回ッ！ Ray-お疲れ様です。キャラ図鑑ですッ！ さあ、ファイナルファイト タフのキャラも最後です。 「Big B ＆ ブルヘッズ」をこよなく愛する。 ブリリアンシーちゃんの大ファンだ。 （ブリリアンシーちゃんはロンドンステージにいます） イギリスからやってきた友人と 毎日を刹那的に楽しむ男。 楽器は出来ないが音楽を聴いて騒ぐ事が大好き。 ギャングとして活動し 日々の生活費を稼いでいる。 ではまた次回ッ！ May-お疲れ様です。キャラ図鑑ですッ！ クールな見た目からは想像できないほど 攻撃的なギャングです。 ナイフ攻撃とフランケンシュタイナーが得意技。 表向きはダンサーとして活躍するが ナイフを使った仕事が得意な暗殺者。 返り血を洗い流すバスタイムが至福だとか。 プロレス技は習ったわけでは無く 日々のダンスで鍛えた筋力を使ったら 何となくできた、との事。 ではまた次回ッ！ Category:Blog posts